MAYHEM!
by Phantom Moon
Summary: Read it and Mayhem will follow No Flames please and R
1. Default Chapter

MAYHEM!

Disclaimer: I don't own... NO NOT THE KETCHUP!... STOP THE MOOING!... Teen Titans or any commercials or Edgar Allen Poe or his works or sugar or Tim Burton or his works or Vincent Price.

"What? Nothings on? Impossible," Cyborg said, flicking through the channels.

"Dude, I'm telling you nothings on," Beast Boy said, looking over at a book that Raven (Hehe) must've left there. He walked over to the book and picked it up. It was called "THE COMPLETE WORKS OF EDGAR ALLEN POE." (That's why I was laughing) Beast Boy picked it up and started reading a story called "The Pit and the Pendulum." Then Raven walked in with Starfire hopping in behind her.

"We just saw this movie called Big Fish. It was really cool," Raven said, while carrying a bunch of VHSs and DVDs. "So I rented all of the director's movies. His name was Tim Burton I think."

"Uh huh," Beast Boy said, engrossed in the story.

"Yes-the-movie-was-truly-wonderful," Starfire said, stringing the words together very quickly.

"Excuse her. She has a sugar high," Raven said, irritably. "So can I use the TV?"

"NO there's something on I know it!" Cyborg said, worriedly. "NO! NO MORE COMCAST DIGITAL CABLE! AHHH HOOKED ON PHONICS!"

"Where-is-Robin," Starfire asked, very quickly. As if on cue (Cue Robin) Robin stumbled in and collapsed. "Dear-friend-what-is-of-the-matter-with-you?"

"Just tired," Robin yawned, getting up. "I have to train." Then he collapsed again.

"Oh-no-you-are-not-Robin-you-need-to-rest." Starfire said, and tied Robin to a lounge chair.

"No must train." Robin struggled to get out. But could not escape. He started slowly losing his mind. (Muahahahahahahahahaha)

"I'll be taking Beast Boys TV to my room," Raven said.

"Uhh," Beast Boy said, so engrossed in Edgar Allen Poes work he'd lost all other thought.

"There IS nothing on," Cyborg said, in shock.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihi," Starfire laughed, hyperly.

24 hours later

Raven walked in on a very strange sight. Beast Boy was wearing Robins most tattered suit. His hair was gelled back and he looked depressed.

"Ah, Raven 'Quoth the raven Nevermore'," Beast Boy said, in a monotone voice.

"Hey, I'm the Goth."

"Nevermore. Hahahahahahahahahahaha."

"Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on. Nothing's on," Cyborg curled up in the feedle position and repeated. "Nothing's on"

"He has lost his mind. Poor Cyborg...Hahahahahahahahahahahaha," Beast Boy said.

"Hey not all Goths laugh at pain."

"But I do."

"I'm not tired. Not. Not. Train. Need. To. Mahaniyahuyertiovoutynechtu," Robin started speaking in gibberish."

"I take it Robins gone too," Raven asked Goth Beast Boy.

"Yes..." He said, solemnly. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Raven looked up and there was hole in the ceiling. In side the hole was Starfire.

"Evil-Beast-Boy-said-that-he-was-going-to-seal-me-in-an-iron-maiden-it-sounded-very-unpleasent," Starfire said, still on a sugar high.

"You were gonna put her in an IRON MAIDEN? And I suppose then you were gonna hide her heart under the floor boards too. Hmm?" Raven asked, sarcastically.

"No." He said, his eyes anxiously moving from one side to the other side. "So where have you been, dear Raven?"

"Don't call me dear unless you value your life..." Beast Boy yawned. "Or your book."

"NO!" He turned into a raven (wow couldn't see that coming) and landed on top of the book protectively.

"I've been watching the BEST DIRECTOR EVER!!! TIM BURTON FREAKING ROCKS! I've watched all of his movies including 'Vincent' Which I'm gonna force you to watch." Raven put in the video. It started.

_Vincent Malloy was 7 years old_

_He's always polite and does what he's told_

_For a boy his age he's considerate and nice_

_But he wants to be just like Vincent Price_

It continued like this for a while then the film ended.

"Who is Vincent Price?" Beast Boy asked.

"He was an actor who starred in all of the Edgar Allen Poe movies."

"There were movies?!?" And he rushed out of the tower presumably to rent the movies.

"NO YOU MUST WATCH TIM BURTON!!!"

In my room

"What kind of monsters have I created?... Muahahahahahahaha." I said.

A/N: Tim Burton, Vincent Price, and Edgar Allen Poe ROCK! Hope you like my fic.


	2. Its a Goths world after allNo relevance

It's a Goths world after all

Disclaimer: Watch Tim Burton. Tim Burton. What? We're on? Read the first chapter disclaimer. And also I don't own The Shining.

A/N: Tim Burton directed: Pee Wees big adventure, Beetlejuice, Batman, Edward Scissorhands, Batman Returns, Ed Wood, Mars Attacks, Sleepy Hollow, The new Planet of the Apes, and Big Fish. He also collaborated with Henry Selick on the Nightmare before Christmas and James and the Giant Peach.

"Nothing's on……………………..I WANT TV AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed.

"Training. Training! TRAINING!MAHIAHOOITAWMYYYYYYYYYAAAAA!" Robin screamed gibberish.

"HalloEverybodyIAmFineHowAreYouWhereIsEvilBeastBoy?" Starfire said. Her sugar high had hit its stride.

"Aha a victim!" Raven said, and immediately leapt into an intense conversation about the Nightmare before Christmas. While the soundtrack blasted in the background. Ravens rambling even out speeded Starfire. Beast Boy entered the room. He was quite a sight. He had painted blood red paint all over his face and tux, and his hair was dyed black.

"MYGBBHERFGHTHEVEG," Robin screamed.

"Oh shut up!" Raven said, and untied Robin.

"HAHA! FREEDOM!" Then Robin ran off to train. Raven looked Beast Boy up and down.

"Er, what's with the paint?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow

"It's not paint." Beast Boy said, in a completely monotone voice.

"Right." Raven said, taking a cautious step backwards. Starfire was poking Beast Boy.

"BeastBoyHaveYouDiedYouAreVeryPaleAlmostAsPaleAsRavenAndWhyAreYouCoveredInRedPaintThatRedPaintLooksLike…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then Starfire screamed and started running in circles like a Finbar with its Morflakh cut off.

"I would normally resent that pale comment, but it's completely true." Raven said, monotonely.

"I'm going to Boston." Beast Boy said. "You probably won't see me for a year or 2. Goodbye dear Raven."

"Alright this has gone on far enough. Cyborg a little help?" Raven asked as she tried to pick up a heavy piece of metal.

"No TV, all day makes Cyborg a dull boy. No TV, all day makes Cyborg a dull boy.

No TV, all day makes Cyborg a dull boy. No TV, all day makes Cyborg a dull boy.

No TV, all day makes Cyborg a dull boy. No TV, all day makes Cyborg a dull boy." Cyborg repeated, while rocking in the feetle position.

"He appears to have gone insane… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-" Beast Boy said, but was cut off when Raven hit him in the head with a bat.

A/N: That's all for now. Sorry it took so long.


End file.
